


Air

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	Air

The door swung open and Harry stepped through into what he still thought of as Snape's office, despite the fact that Snape was no longer Potions master at Hogwarts.

"It's the thirty-first," he said.

Snape looked up from the book he was studying. "I am aware of the date, Potter."

"Harry," he corrected automatically. "Come up to dinner in the Great Hall. Please?"

"Even you cannot expect me to be in a celebratory mood," Snape said, raising one eyebrow. Harry remained silent and determined until finally Snape sighed. "Fine. I will, however, hex the first student who walks through me."


End file.
